


Describe Heaven

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Sad, also kind of fluffy cuz Sam is a good brother, but mostly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Finn's funeral, Sam talks to his brother and sister.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt: "Describe Heaven". I took it a little too literally and made the sad thing. To be fair, I was really down when I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describe Heaven

“Sam? Is Finn in heaven, now?”

Sam looked up from staring blankly at his shoes to find his little sister staring at him. He waved her over and lifted her up to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively. It had been three days since the funeral. He wondered why she was asking about it now.

“Of course he is, Stace. Finn was a good guy. The best guy. And guys like that always go to heaven.”

Stacey was silent as she processed Sam’s words.   
“But what is heaven?”

Sam turned, not realizing his brother had been listening. Stevie scurried forward and rested his head on Sam’s knee.

“Well…” he tried to think of the best way to explain. “Remember what Reverend Snider said at church on Sunday? Heaven is where God and all the angels live. People go there when they die if they were good and do stuff like helping others. And Finn helped a lot of people.”

“My friend Hannah from school told me that when her cousin Haley died, her dad told her that Haley got to see her mom in heaven. Will Finn get to see anyone?” Stacey asked, burying her face in his chest.

“He’s probably with his dad. And they are finally getting to do all the father/son stuff they should’ve been able to do when he was a kid.”

“Like when Dad take us to play catch and go fishing?” Stacey smiled.

“Exactly.”

“So there are fishing lakes and baseballs in heaven?” Stevie looked confused.

“Yup. And everything else a person could possibly want. Heaven is like paradise. Everyone is happy there.” Sam ruffled his brother’s hair.

“I’m happy that Finn is happy. Now I don’t have to be so sad. And you don’t have to be either, Sammy.” Stacey kissed his cheek.

Sam smiled and hugged them both, waiting until they closed his bedroom door behind them before he let the tears fall down his cheeks.

He wished he could believe everything he told them, but he had spent a week with doubts racing through his head, wondering how the God he heard about every Sunday at church would have let Finn die even though he was such a good person and helped so many people. Finn had been so in love with Rachel and finally starting to get his life back together. How could it have happened?

Sam buried his face into his hands, choking back a sob.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really nervous about posting this bc its such a taboo topic, so early in mi writing career... Idk.


End file.
